Amado Monstruo
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Ash es un asesino solitario. Un mostruo segun todos los estandares. Pero incluso los monstruos pueden ser amados. Dark Ash y tematica relativamente fuerte.


**Hola, despues de mucho tiempo he vuelto con este pequeño one-shot en el que he estado trabajando por un largo tiempo. Si hay un tipo que siempre me gusta leer son los Dark. Me encanta leer a nuestros personajes favoritos más oscuros, agresivos y malvados. Pero algo que siempre me molesto en esa tematica es como siempre el hombre es redimido por la fuerza del amor de su interes amoroso y se vuelve bueno por eso. **

**Esta es mi humilde respuesta a esa tematica. Si les gusta este universo, a lo mejor lo continue y escriba unos cuantos one-shot más con estos personajes. Tmbien quiero aclara que tome la idea de uno de mis Dramione favoritos (el titulo es el mismo por si quieren leerlo) pero intente lo mas posible hacer la historia mia. Creo que lo he logrado. Solo se parecen en el trabajo de Ash y que May y el tienen una escena en una pieza pero lo demas es totalmente diferente.**

**Antes de terminar esto, quisiera dedicar esta historia a **Jealous Parasite **que justo me mando un mensaje antes de publicar esto. Quiero decirte que tu mensaje me conmovio como pocos y me alegro haberte ayudado, aun sin saberlo, con mis historias. Se que esta no es el tipo de historia que suelo escribir pero te la quiero dedicar porque de igual manera que tu pusiste tanta emocion en tu mensaje, puse la misma en esta historia y es la que mas me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora. Te respondere mejor cuando te responda tu mensaje, Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amado Monstruo<strong>

-El fin siempre justifica los medios- pensó Ash antes de clavarle su cuchillo al hombre que estaba tirado a sus pies.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como su hoja atravesaba sin piedad las finas capas de piel y órganos, causando daños y dejando detrás un lago de sangre que manchaba sus manos y parte de su rostro. Su victima aun estaba vida por lo que pudo exhalar sus últimos gritos de dolor antes de morir ahogado por su propia sangre. El chico saco su arma del cadáver antes de levantarse y caminar al centro de la habitación. Se sentía muy tranquilo ya que su trabajo estaba casi terminado.

Estaba en una casa de alguna persona rica (eso le decía la decoración) pero a él no le podía importar menos. Estaba haciendo un trabajo mas y solo le importaba terminarlo. Ahora solo le faltaba una cosa antes de hacerlo y poder volver a su casa. Abrió su abrigo negro (dejando ver los diferentes tipos de dagas y cuchillos que escondía) y saco un par de pistolas de sus fundas. Las hizo girar y comenzó a disparar a todos los cuerpos que estaban tirados por la sala para asegurarse que estaban muertos. Ya se había cerciorad en las demás habitaciones y solo le quedaba esta. Pudo escuchar algunos quejidos y maldiciones lo que le confirmo que algunos se estaban escondiendo entre los muertos.

Volvió a hacer girar sus pistolas antes de volverlas a guardar. Con su trabajo terminado, miro el resultado de su obra. Cuerpos tirados, sangre manchando las paredes y mucho desastre y caos y no pudo evitar sonreír sádicamente. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el olor a muerte, la fragancia acre de la sangre y el perfume de la carne y los órganos que ya estaban empezando a descomponerse. Sintió ese placer que le inundaba cada vez que realizaba uno de estos trabajos, disfrutando particularmente de los que le permitía hacer grandes masacres. Amaba los gritos de piedad, las formas de tortura y la incredulidad de los ojos de sus victimas al ver lo joven que era su asesino.

Con solo veinte años ya se había formado una reputación en el mundo de los asesinos a sueldos y estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Después de una vida de aguantar las sandeces de los idiotas que lo rodeaban como los del orfanato o los de los hogares de acogida, por fin él era el dueño de su propia vida. A los dieciocho se escapo del sistema y se convirtió en delincuente encaminando su vida en una dirección de la que nunca se arrepintió.

Beso la cruz que colgaba de su cuello por el alma de sus victimas como hacia cada vez que terminaba de matar. Tal vez era una reminiscencia de la supuesta inocencia que debía tener por su edad, una forma de tener en su mente a la única persona que significo algo para el en esos años de sufrimiento que fue su niñez.

Abrió sus ojos y se preparo para salir antes de que la policía o alguien más llegaran a la escena del crimen. Sabia que no encontrarían nada que lo acusaran (era todo un profesional en limpiar sus huellas) pero siempre era sospechoso ser visto saliendo de una de esas casas. Por lo que se ajusto sus guantes y se cerró su abrigo. Se acomodó su gorro de lana y se puso sus anteojos negros antes de abrir la puerta y salió del lugar, tranquilo y silbando. Sintió un ligero escalofrío ya que estaba comenzando a oscurecer y la temperatura estaba comenzando a decaer.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. Horas después, una inocente hija con su madre volvieron a su hogar para encontrar a su padre y a todos los hombres que trabajaban para el, muertos. La policía solo agregaría el caso, a uno de los miles sin resolver.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando llego a la parte de la cuidad donde él vivía. Era una zona de clase media pero con casas de buen nivel. Después de vivir en la calle o cualquier lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche, le gustaba la idea de tener un techo sobre su cabeza que fuera bastante glamoroso para que todos lo vieran. Su trabajo pagaba bien y le gustaba presumir sus bienes un poco. Se acomodó mejor los auriculares en su oído y la música de su grupo favorito lleno su mente.<p>

_Say it once, tell me twice_

_Are you certain I'm alright?_

_Just a sign, to remind me_

_That tomorrow's worth the fight_

_Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

No le gustaba encasillar sus gustos musicales según los estereotipos de asesinos oscuros y demás que solo escuchaban rock pesado o música deprimente. Él era tan sádico como el resto de sus compañeros (e incluso podría estar más demente y dañado que los demás) pero no iba a ser adaptado a ningún tipo de molde. Su lista de música era variada y le gustaba escucharla cada vez que volvía a su hogar. Viendo la casa de sus vecinos se pregunto por primera vez, en los dos años que vivía en ese vecindario, que pensaban sus contiguos de él, de ellos.

Siempre era discreto y no le gustaba mucho la vida en comunidad pero saludaba amablemente a los vecinos cuando los veía o salía a regar sus plantas en el jardín. No sabía los nombres de los adultos pero se llevaba bien con los niños a pesar de que le generaban mucha envidia. Había asistido a algunos eventos de la comunidad (obligado por ella, por supuesto) pero no se consideraba el gran benefactor. Hasta donde el sabia, ella tampoco se destacaba tanto en su comunidad pero era más conocida que él en el vecindario.

Intentaba parecer normal para que nunca sospecharan como se ganaba la vida, realmente .Su coartada era que vivía del dinero de sus padres muertos que le dejaron en una cuenta a su nombre (la cuenta existía pero no sus padres) y que se dedicaba a sus estudios. No era perfecta, eso levantaba mas sospechas, pero era lo suficiente creíble para que nadie hiciera preguntas incomodas.

Llego hasta su propia casa (de dos pisos, colores sencillos, con pequeña escalinata y un arbusto enfrente que el mismo se encargaba de cuidar) y vio que ninguna de las luces estaba prendida por lo que dedujo que ella estaba dormida. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, con cuidado de no despertarla ya no siempre dormía toda la noche sin pesadillas. Pasó la sala (decorado por ellos) y se dirigió a su estudio antes de irse a dormir. Pasó por el cuarto de invitados que usaban como biblioteca y siguió pensando en su vida (casi inexistente) social.

A ninguno le gustaba salir mucho ya que preferían la comodidad de su hogar. Él tenía sus libros y sus plantas. Ella gustaba de limpiar la casa y poner su cabeza en sus rodillas en las noches. Podían hablar de todo lo malo que les habían pasado en sus miserables vidas o podían no hablar de nada hasta irse a dormir. A él le gustaba su vida, era cómoda y sencilla. No estaba seguro si a ella le gustaba. Sabía a que se dedicaba pero nunca decía nada sobre eso.

Llego hasta su estudio y abrió la puerta. Todo su arsenal se desplego ante sus ojos. Su larga colección de espadas, chuchillos, dagas y otras armas blancas estaban colgadas en los muros de la habitación. También estaba su colección de armas, dispuestos por el lugar. Se acercó hasta un muro en particular para colocar sus armas en su lugar. Su abrigo roto en las partes bajas, y algo desgastado silbo al ser abierto para sacar sus cuchillos manchados de sangre. Su mismo abrigo estaba manchado con sangre de incontables victimas pero no le interesaba cambiarlo o lavarlo (solo dejaba que ella lo hiciera cuando el hedor a sangre era imposible de disimular). Puso sus armas en las paredes y colgó su ropa de trabajo en un perchero cerca.

Poso sus manos en las hojas de sus múltiples armas, recordando cada uno de los rostros cuya vida arrebato. Recordaba con infinito placer cada una de esos rostros pidiendo piedad, cada gota de sangre que derramo con sus manos y cada vida que extinguió. Sus caricias y recuerdos también se extendieron a sus armas de fuego que también le daban recuerdos tan placenteros como sus armas blancas.

Amaba su trabajo porque le permitía liberar todo ese sadismo que se había formado dentro de él, luego de años de abuso y palizas sin sentido. Adoraba conocer sobre nuevas formas de tortura y ponerlas en práctica. Todo el dolor de su pasado se evaporaba al escuchar a esos infelices por una piedad que nadie había sentido por el y ni que ellos mismos habían sentido nunca. Solo aceptaba trabajos para hacer caer a personas que se lo merecían, carteles de droga, prostíbulos o casas de mafia o juego.

Ese tipo de cosas. Tenía sus principios. Sus propias reglas.

No mataba mujeres ni niños e intentaba limitar sus matanzas de gente inocente (los accidentes siempre suceden). Esas eran las reglas de su mentor, la persona que le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre esta profesión. Mientras eso le permitiese derramar sangre, castigar cuerpos y arrebatar vidas ajenas, por él estaba bien. El consideraba la muerte un arte. Algo exquisito que se debía ejecutar con precisión y mucha pasión. Dos cualidades que las tenias de sobra.

Aun así, intentaba dejar esa parte de lado cuando estaba en casa, para no asustarla. Entrenaba y estudiaba todos los días pero intentaba ocultar esa parte de él, que adoraba las matanzas y las carnicerías. Esperaba que lo hubiera logrado.

Dejo sus armas y ropas manchadas (sabia que ella se ocuparía de ellos por la mañana) y fue subiendo las escaleras, viendo las fotos en las paredes. Todas las mostraban a ellos dos juntos, y algunas solo a ella. Le gustaría saber si ella era feliz, en esa extraña rutina que compartían desde hacía un año. Sus vidas no eran normales, no solo por el su trabajo, sin mencionar que él le llevaba cuatro años, casi cinco. Una de las razones de mantener un bajo perfil, era justamente eso. A ella no parecía importarle, siempre le estaba sonriendo y parecía sentirse muy cómoda con el.

Sus pasos en la escalera resonaban en el silencio del hogar. Visto desde afuera, todo el mostraba fuerza y confianza. Sus pasos eran seguros, no vacilaban. Eran fuertes y duros como el granito. Sus movimientos eran implacables, como si fuera un ejército en vez de un solo hombre. Todo en el, era perfecto. Una arma letal, diseñado para matar. Él era la mas perfecta muerta que podrías imaginar.

Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Agarro la manija de la puerta y la abrió con demasiada fuerza, casi excesiva pero nunca lo podia evitar. A Ash le costaba estar cerca de ella, a veces. Tantos años de rudeza y agresividad no eran fáciles de borrar. A veces, sentía que su cuerpo era muy grande, sus movimientos muy repentinos o muy bruscos. Siendo ella tan pequeña y delicada en comparación a él. Sentía que podía lastimarla tan fácilmente.

Termino de abrir la puerta y encendió la luz de la habitación. En cierta forma, todo su ser se relajo. Sus pensamientos sádicos se alejaron, su respiración se apaciguo y toda tensión o estrés, producto del trabajo, abandono su cuerpo. La primera sonrisa sincera se poso en su rostro al ver el cuerpo de la chica castaña, cubierta en varias sabanas, que se levantaba para recibirlo como todas las noches que el volvía de sus misiones.

-May-dijo en un murmullo pero estaba segura que ella lo había escuchado.

La castaña de nombre May, se sentó en la cama y froto su rostro con sus manos para despertarse. Sus ojos azules escanearon el lugar, buscándolo. Al detenerse en su figura, sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Ash reviso su pequeño cuerpo en busca de alguna señal de que algo le hubiera pasado mientras no estaba. May, que tenía quince a punto de cumplir los dieciséis, aparentaba ser más joven. Su cuerpo, en vías de desarrollo, estaba cubierto por un sencillo camisón de algodón. Nada parecía indicar que algo grave sucedió en su ausencia, por lo que pudo suspirar tranquilo.

Se sonrió cuando escucho como la castaña hizo lo mismo. Ella también lo escaneaba en cuanto llegaba de sus llamados trabajos, asegurándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida importante. A veces regresaba muy lastimado. En su profesión las heridas eran algo de lo que no se podía escapar. Además, el siempre insistía en hacer todas sus misiones solo porque no estaba dispuesto a compartir a sus víctimas ni el placer de acabar con sus vidas con nadie. Esta noche había sido afortunado, solo tenia unos moretones en su pecho y algunas cortadas mínimas en sus brazos y piernas, sonrió enternecido, al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de parte de la jovencita.

El se apoyó relajadamente contra la puerta cerrada y extendió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida. Ella, con una sonrisa que adornaba sus inocentes rasgos, salió prontamente de la cama para ir a refugiarse en su cuerpo. Oculto su rostro en su pecho mientras que él le abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba su cabello.

El solía decir que su vida era su trabajo y su trabajo era su vida. Pero la jovencita que tenia en sus brazos se estaba convirtiendo, rápidamente, en alguien muy importante para el. El, no era la persona más sociable y cariñosa, sin embargo intentaba demostrarle lo que sentía por ella con pequeños detalles. Cocinarle sus comidas favoritas, regalarle cosas, acariciar sus cabellos cuando ella apoyaba dócilmente su cabeza sobre sus rodillas cuando leía en la sala. La besaba, compartía su cama con ella y vivían juntos desde que el la rescato de ese prostíbulo ilegal hacia ya un año pero aun no estaba listo para admitir (ni ante el mismo) lo que realmente sentía por la chica.

May había entrado en su vida de forma sorpresiva y casi inaudita. Él siempre había estado solo toda su vida y la idea de compartir con alguien su vida no estaba en sus planes. A veces salía con alguna que otra mujer pero era mas una cuestión de aparentar ser normal (y de satisfacer ciertas necesidades) que ansia por compañía. El solo quería cumplir su misión y volver a casa antes que de empezara su programa favorito. Lo mandaron a un edificio donde se manejaba un prostíbulo ilegal donde la mayoría de las mujeres estaban en contra de su voluntad. Lo habían contratado para rescatar a la hija de alguien por lo que tenia orden de no matar a las mujeres (no tenia intenciones de hacerlo de todas formas) que no estuvieran relacionados directamente con el trafico. Entro tranquilamente sin ni siquiera fingir que era un cliente y levantando sus armas comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Eso genero un griterío y desconcierto pero pudo avisar a las mujeres que se pusieran a salvo. Después peleo con los hombres que intentaban detenerlo pero todos terminaron con la garganta cortada y los genitales castrados.

Cuando termino su matanza, les ordeno a las sobrevivientes que llamaran a la policía pero les dijo que no contaran nada sobre el o las mataría a todas. Pero todas estaban tan agradecidas por haber sido salvadas que prometieron no decir nada y él se fue caminando como siempre hacia. Enseguida noto que era seguido pero decidió no decir nada y tomar a su acosador por sorpresa. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era una de las jovencitas que había salvado minutos atrás.

Se presento como May y le dijo que ella no tenía a donde ir. Era una huérfana que habían secuestrado de su orfanato hace unos días. Hoy tenía su primer cliente pero, gracias a él, no la habían violado. El solo la miro impasible, sin importarle mucho su historia personal. Ella le rogo que la llevara con el, haciéndole millones de promesas. Ash solo quería que ella se callara.

Al final sintió mucha lastima por la chica y le dijo que podía quedarse con el pero solo por unos días. Ella lo iba a abrazar pero él se dio la vuelta y le dijo que se apurara. Llegaron a su casa, le dijo donde podía dormir y se fue a ver a su programa sin importarle mucho la chica. Convivir con ella era extrañamente cómodo, se dio cuenta en poco tiempo. Ella era igual de callada con el pero mas organizada por lo que comenzó a encontrar su casa limpia y ordenada. También comenzó a levantarse con el olor del desayuno recién hecho (era lo único que podía cocinar sin quemar).

Los días se hicieron casi tres meses sin que él se diera cuenta. Nunca le dijo que se podía a quedar a vivir con el pero tampoco nunca le pidió que se fuera. De pronto Ash se encontró paseando con ella, saliendo algunas pocas noches a la semana e incluso comprándole ropa y demás cosas con su dinero. El la trataba como una mescla de mascota y sirvienta pero a ella no parecía importarle y siempre estaba sonriéndole. No solían tener disputas (solo unas pocas porque es imposible no pelear con alguien si se vive con ese alguien) porque ambos habían cumplido su cuota de discusiones por el resto de su vida.

Una noche, el llego particularmente herido de su trabajo. Ella se despertó y comenzó a gritar temerosa que algo grave le pasara. Él le dijo que estaba bien pero sus gestos de dolor y como se sujetaba el sangrante costado lo desmentía. Ella lo llevo hasta al baño donde lo limpio y curo. Le vendo sus heridas, le dio una muda ropa limpia y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le pago tomando su virginidad esa noche. Desde entonces dormían juntos. Puertas a fuera, ellos eran hermanos. Dentro de la casa, ella se comportaba como si fuera su esposa.

-Estas en casa- le susurro May contra su pecho. Feliz de tenerlo con ella de vuelta una vez mas.

-Estoy en casa, pequeña- repitió besando su frente.

-¿Tu trabajo bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Nunca se referían de forma directa a lo que el hacia para ganarse la vida.

-Tan fácil como de costumbre- le contesto con una sonrisa algo oscura al recordar lo que había echo esa noche-¿Tu?

-Tranquilo, como siempre-le respondió a su vez ella. –Ven.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el baño. Era una especie de rutina que tenían desde esa noche que el llego lastimado. Los dos iban hasta el baño y ella lo ayudaba a sacarse su ropa (cosa que aprovechaba para revisar mas minuciosamente su cuerpo) y el entraba a tomar una ducha. A veces ella se unía y a veces no. Esta noche lo dejo solo para ir a buscarle ropa limpia. El dejo que el agua lavara su entumecido cuerpo y lo relajara un poco. Escuchaba como ella se movía por la casa, seguro había ido a su estudio para ir a limpiar sus armas. Nunca le había pedido que hiciera eso, era uno de los miles de gestos que tenían entre ellos.

Al salir de la ducha, la encontró en el baño con una muda de ropa lista para el. Le ayudo a secarse el cabello y curo sus cortes y puso una pomada en sus moretones. Luego le paso un pantalón de pijama negro de algodón y una camiseta blanca. Ash se sintió fresco y limpio en esas ropas. También podía oler el perfume del jabón que usaba May para lavar sus ropas. Por ultimo hicieron la última parte de su ritual de todas las noches. Ella le tomo sus manos y comenzó a lavárselas con el jabón que estaba sobre el lavadero. Froto el jabón para hacer espuma y luego las enjuago con el agua de la canilla. Ash sonrió ante lo que hacia la muchacha con sus manos callosas.

El, una vez, le había contado sobre la primera misión que le había tocado hace tiempo. No entro en detalles sobre lo que había hecho particularmente (el recuerdo de la cara de su primera victima era algo que nunca podría olvidar) pero le conto que luego que volvió al hotel en el que se estaba quedando, fue hasta al baño y comenzó a lavarse la mano frenéticamente, hasta que se las hizo sangrar. Todo eso mientras lloraba y reía histéricamente al mismo tiempo. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado acabar con las vidas ajenas y eso le asustaba mucho.

Pero con el tiempo llegaría a amar a esa parte oscura de él.

May, desde que escucho esa historia, le lavaba las manos todas las veces que el volvía de trabajar. Tal vez era la forma que ella tenia de aliviar su conciencia por vivir con un ser oscuro como el. De la misma forma que el besaba su cruz pidiendo paz para las almas segadas por el, a lo mejor ella encontraba paz en limpiar simbólicamente toda la sangre de sus manos.

Pero él sabia que era algo inútil porque no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, sus manos siempre se volvería a manchar porque no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de vida. May sabía eso y no le decía nada. Solo estaba ahí, con el. Acompañándolo en todo. En su día a día, limpiando sus desastres, haciéndole compañía y calentándole la cama todas las noches. Se podría decir que ambos eran felices en su pequeño mundo que compartían.

Terminaron sus quehaceres en el baño y se dirigieron a la cama. Ash se sentó sobre ella pensativo y May se recostó contra la pared, esperando que el chico decidiera que hacer a continuación. Ash no estaba seguro que hacer a continuación. Había millones de preguntas que quería hacerle a la castaña pero no sabía como empezar. Entre ellos nunca había habido preguntas de ese tipo, sino que se manejaban en un mundo de sobrentendidos y el mismo no sabia como formular este tipo de preguntas porque nunca le había sido necesario.

No era que sintiera un amor quemante en el pecho o que May le hiciera sentir como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo ni ninguna estupidez semejante. Era mas bien saber si May era feliz con el, si no le importaba lo que realmente era el por dentro. Si ella estaba bien con toda su oscuridad. Nunca le había violentado o amenazado pero ella podía verle en el placer que cubría su rostro al entrenar, al ver sus armas y afilarlas y cargarlas. El hecho que le encantaba andar con un abrigo lleno de sangre o las miradas depravadas que le daba cuando ella misma se cortaba y veía su sangre correr.

Levanto la vista y vio como May le miraba entre impaciente y anhelante. Se la veia dispuesta y deseosa. Incluso noto su respiración algo agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas. No era de extrañar su excitación, generalmente después de terminar su ritual en el baño el solía llevarla a la cama y tener sexo con ella hasta que ambos quedaban exhaustos y se quedaban dormidos en un lio de miembros, sudor y sabanas. Había veces en las que simplemente se iban a dormir. Él no se consideraba a si mismo como un ninfómano pero le servía para liberar estrés.

Además el cuerpo de May era tan suave, tan intrigante. Sin mencionar que ella no tenia problema con dejarle todo el mando a él y dejarlo explorar todas sus, hasta el momento, fantasías con ella. Se descubrió así mismo como un amante dominante y exigente, y con bastantes fetiches si se puede agregar. Lo que mas le gustaba era atarla a la cama y vendarle los ojos para tomarla hasta cansarse. También le gustaba probar muchas posiciones.

A ella le gustaba que el tomara el control ya que era una persona tímida pero eso no significaba que no participaba de forma activa y complaciente cuando estaban juntos. Todo eso lo llenaba más de confusión. No sabia que era lo que ella realmente sentía por él pero estaba aterrado de preguntárselo. No sabia como planteárselo o como si quiera hablar de eso. May estaba ajena como se sentía Ash. Se notaba que quería pasar un buen rato pero no quería imponérselo por eso estaba esperando a ver que quería hacer el.

Después de un rato de silencio, Ash por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Eres feliz aquí?- hizo la pregunta que tanto temía hacer pero que juzgo necesaria hacerla ahora. El momento de la verdad llego para el-¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-Mucho- le respondió con una sonrisa, sin dudarlo ni tomarse algún tiempo para meditarlo. Su respuesta concisa y directa, lo confundió aun más si era posible.

La jovencita, que solo conocía el lado malo de la vida, estaba enfrente de él, asegurándole que era feliz con el, con los ojos llenos de verdad y la sonrisa rebosante de felicidad que siempre tenia que solo confirmaba la veracidad de sus palabras. ¿Cómo alguien tan pura e inocente como ella, podía ser remotamente feliz con alguien tan oscuro como el?

-¿Por qué?- era la pregunta que tanto se hacia en su mente-¿Por qué eres feliz conmigo, sabiendo como soy? ¿Sabiendo lo que hago y sabiendo lo mucho que lo disfruto?

Soltó esa tanda de preguntas mientras agachaba la cabeza y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para revolverse el pelo. Era algo que hacia siempre que se sentía tensionado y nervioso. Era una de sus formas de sentirse seguro. De pronto, unas manos suaves se pusieron sobre las suyas y las alejaron de su pelo. Ash levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules tan cálidos como los negros de él eran fríos.

-Me devolviste la libertad- le dijo la castaña que se había adelantado hasta donde él estaba y bajado a su nivel para hablarle- Esa es sola razón suficiente para estar contigo, pero la verdad es que disfruto mucho tu compañía y la vida que hemos llevado hasta ahora.

-¡¿Te trato como mi sirvienta personal y como la prostituta que querían que fueras y dices que lo disfrutas?!- pregunto casi llegando al borde de la histeria, cuando escucho la respuesta de May.

-Disfruto atendiendo todas tus necesidades, cualesquiera que sean- le replico un poco cohibida y con las mejillas rojas al recordar todas las cosas que hacían en la cama-En parte es mi forma de pagarte y también yo quiero hacerlas. Ya te dije que me gusta estar contigo.

-Soy un tipo aburrido, oscuro y tan loco como una cabra- le siguió discutiendo, sin poder llegar a comprender que veía ella en el para tener semejante devoción hacia el- Casi nunca te llevo a ningún lado, ni te regalo cosas bonitas. ¡Por dios May! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte dicho algo lindo!

-Te gusta como limpio y atiendo tu casa- argumento la castaña sin dejarse intimidar por sus palabras- Me besas y me acaricias. Y si me haces algunos regalos, para mi eso es suficiente. Y por lo de las salidas, no son importantes.

-A cualquier chica de tu edad le gustaría salir y ver el mundo-le espeto sin poder mirarla a los ojos por lo que desvió sus ojos al costado mientras seguía escupiendo las palabras- Sin mencionar que eres mucho mas joven que yo. No solo soy un asesino, sino también un pedófilo.

-Nunca me he quejado y creo que prefiero que seas mayor que yo porque tienes mucha mas experiencia- le revelo, poniéndose mas roja por las confidencias que estaban soltando- Y las demás chicas, no han pasado lo que yo pase. Prefiero la calma y quedarme contigo en la casa. Ya he cubierto mi cuota de locuras de mi vida.

-¡Soy un monstruo!- grito, levantándose bruscamente de la cama (y haciéndole caer al suelo por el susto). Esta enojado sin saber porque y le mostro sus manos limpias mientras seguía gritando-¡Mis manos están tan llenas de sangre y estoy tan podrido por dentro que nunca seré digno de ti!

May se levanto y agarro las manos que Ash le estaba mostrando. Suavemente se las llevo a la boca para besarlas.

-Podras ser un monstruo- le dijo- Pero eres mi amado mostruo. Te amo.

Esas palabras tan cargadas de emociones, tan llenas de sentimientos, teñidas de pureza y verdad fueron lo que lo terminaron de enloquecer.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Ash había empujado a May hasta donde la pared y la apretaba con fuerza con sus manos. Una furia ciega teñía sus ojos negros que parecían piedras frías en ese momento. Con una mano rasgo el camisón de May y con la otra saco uno de los cuchillos que tenia escondido por la habitación en caso de emergencia. Usando su mano libre atrapo el cuerpo de la castaña contra la dura superficie, sin darle oportunidad a escaparse y luego dirigió el filo del arma contra su garganta, presionando lo suficiente par que saliera sangre e indicarle que iba en serio con toda esta actuación.

-Soy un monstruo- le siseo oscuramente, sus labios formaban una mueca cruel al dejar salir esas palabras-Puedo matarte ahora mismo, y no sentiría remordimiento.

Pero May seguía tranquila a pesar de todo.

-Lo se pero te amo.

-Mate a millones de personas y matare a millones mas y disfrutare cada gota de sangre que derrame.

-Te amo.

-Nunca te podre tratarte como mereces. No te puedo dar una vida ni una familia normal.

-Te amo.

-Te tratare igual o peor que siempre. Seguirás siendo mi sirvienta y mi esclava y nunca podre corresponder tus sentimientos de manera justa.

-Te amo.

-Lo se y yo te quiero.

Levanto el cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en la pared antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla desesperadamente. May no se resistió al ser tomada tan violentamente por su amado y se dejó hacer. No se sintió cohibida por estar casi desnuda entre sus brazos, solo se dejó tomar y se conformó por tomar lo que él le daba. Poco a poco, el fuego se fue apagando y los besos se fueron haciendo más cálidos e inocentes. Llego un momento en que solo juntaron sus frentes y se miraban fijamente por varios minutos. Ash desvió la mirada y dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, con su mano tapándole los ojos.

-Vas a ser mi perdición- le dijo a la chica que se arrodillo ante él. Al principio May se preocupó por la frase pero enseguida se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa del chico.

-Viniendo de ti, lo considero un halago- le dijo en tono burlón pero luego se puso más seria- ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

Ash al principio no le respondió sino que se quedó un tiempo callado mirando el vacío. May decidió que era mejor no presionarlo. No quería volver a tener un cuchillo en su cuello tan pronto. Solo se quedo, quieta, esperando la respuesta del chico. Paso un largo tiempo hasta que Ash la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo. No dijo nada, solo le acaricio el cabello con algo parecido a la ternura.

-Supongo que al principio pero en un lugar más honesto- dijo por fin Ash, sin mirarla- Tu limpias, yo trabajo y tenemos nuestras vidas tranquilas como siempre.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-quiso saber May. No quería presionarlo pero suponía que debía dejar las cosas claras.-Se que no me amas pero creo que al menos te importo ¿No?

-Creo que el amor ya no es algo posible para mi. No después de todo lo que pase y de todo lo que hice – le contesto directo y sin tacto. Para el también era importante dejar las cosas claras- Pero si eres algo importante y me gusta cuidarte. No quiero ver que nada malo te pase.

-¿Lo anterior era mentira, entonces?

-No, es verdad. Si te matara no me arrepentiría, si decides macharte un día no derramaría ni una lagrima ni te iría a buscar. Tampoco creo que pondría tu vida antes que la mía o dejaría mi trabajo por ti.

-Sabes que nunca te dejaría ni te pediría que dejaras lo que tanto amas por mí. Solo espero que algún día me ames tanto como yo a ti.

-¿Qué es amor? La definición cambia constantemente. A lo mejor no puedo darte eso que tanto esperas pero puedo darte pasión, te puedo cuidar e intentarte hacerte feliz dentro de lo que puedo. No me importa que te alejes de mí pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Eso es extraño?

-Creo que es la forma en que tú amas.

-¿Es suficiente?

May se quedó callada un momento, antes de darle una sonrisa y besarlo en los labios.

-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Ash correspondió la sonrisa y la levanto para llevarla a la cama.

-Vamos pequeña.

**Fin…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.**


End file.
